


Ninja assassins and Maple Creme

by Ready_for



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi, Relationships hinted at, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready_for/pseuds/Ready_for
Summary: I just want some goddamn Oreos.Rune gets ambushed and kicks some ass. Brand helps kinda.Oh and coffee.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Kudos: 7





	Ninja assassins and Maple Creme

I was out of breath and almost out of time. I pant as I try to get oxygen into my burning lungs. The pounding of blood is in my ears as I try to convince myself to just keep moving. I straighten up and survey my surroundings.

Who the hell puts a Target on the top of a hill?

My phone starts ringing, and I don’t have to check the screen to know who it is. As soon as I hit accept Brands voice comes through the speakers

“I swear to god Rune if you have gone to find those cookies, I will beat you to death with them.”

“But…but Maple crème Oreos Brand. Maple crème!” I say. There is definitely not a whine in my tone.

There is silence on the line and then... “Are you out of breath?” Brand asks suspiciously.

‘I was running?” I reply.

“This! This is why I said 3 months no snacks! Your ass can’t fit into your pants anymore!” Brand yells through the phone.

“Hey! Sweatpants are pants! It’s in the name.” I say indignantly.

Brand ignores me as he says, “I’m coming to get you and we can get a fucking smoothie.” With that declaration he hangs up.

I roll my eyes to the sky and look to the top of the street, trying to decide if it would be worth attempting to make it at least to the Starbucks for a Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino.

Just as the katana swings towards me, I step to the side and transmute my wrist-guard into a sabre. I swing my arm wide and let a firebolt hit one of the men who has appeared from the black SUV parked on the street.

Ambush.

I brush a thumb over my ring and release shield. A yell sounds and I crouch into a defensive stance. I lift the shield just in time to be slammed with a wave of kinetic energy. These aren’t sigil spells. _Kotodama_ I think. They are using sound to create waves of kinetic magic. I need to take them down fast or I will not win this fight.

I spin quickly and slam my foot into the throat of the man approaching on my right. I crush his windpipe and he falls. The thought drifts through my head that they must be hot in their black outfits. I shoot a firebolt into the stomach of a man I see about to open his mouth, it rips his stomach into a cavernous hole while cauterizing the edges of the wounds. He looks as though he is wearing badly done zombie costume makeup. _Ninja Zombie._

I feel someone approaching from the east and adrenaline sings along the companion bond. In my moment of relief, I take a kick to the back of my leg and fall to one knee. Instead of immediately trying to regain my footing I curl into myself and narrowly miss a boot to the side of my head. I touch my mother’s cameo necklace and form a whip of bless fire. I lift my arm and spin the rope of light around my head. It catches the third attacker in his neck and slices through his muscle and bone like a hot knife through butter.

As I push up to stand the whistle of a dagger soars over my head. My eyes meet Brands and he winks at me before pulling a second dagger from somewhere under his clothes. His first is embedded in the eye of the target and is long enough that the dagger point is poking out the back of the man’s skull.

There are two more targets left. Brand is engaged in close combat with one of the men. The guy hasn’t tried to create kinetic magic yet, so I run with the assumption that he can’t. I am distracted for half a second admiring how tight Brands tank top is and I lean back just in time to make sure the Shuriken only grazes my cheek. My aspect flares and my eyes burn. My hands are engulfed in flame and I hold my left hand out towards the man who threw it. One moment and so much ash. Oh shit, the SUV is on fire too. Whoops.

I rub my eyes and look up to see Brand checking the pockets of the dead men on the ground. His fight has ended with the mans throat cut. There is blood splattered on Brands face and a growing pool of blood on the sidewalk underneath the man. Brand finishes his search, wipes his face with his sleeve and looks up at me with narrowed eyes.

“Assassins, Rune.” Brand growls.

“Ninja assassins.” I correct.

“Ninja fucking assassins Rune!” He yells. “What did I tell you about taking that job?”

“You said not to take the job.” I reply

“I said not to take the fucking job!” He throws his arms into the air with exasperation.

I give him a little smile and his gaze softens.

“You are such a dumb-ass.” He says softly as he steps closer to me. He pulls a napkin from his shorts pocket and dabs at the thin line of blood on my cheek.

“I think you mean bad-ass.” I quip as I look into his eyes. So blue. He snorts a laugh and his lips meet mine for a brief second.

He steps away and looks around us.

“Come on. We will meet our boyfriend for coffee and call the Tower to deal with this shit. We need to plan our next move.” He says.

I perk up at the word’s ‘boyfriend’ and ‘coffee’.

Brand slaps me on the ass as he passes me and takes off at a jog. I think about chasing after him to retaliate but realize that would involve running. So. No.

Brand calls over his shoulder “If you can keep up with me until the Starbucks I will buy you the goddamn maple crème Oreos!”

My eyes widen.

Ok, maybe just a light jog then.


End file.
